


better off together than just one at a time

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [61]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"PerfectohgodpleaseHunterplease.”</p><p>Title taken from SEX by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better off together than just one at a time

“Just... ohgod, fuck me-”

“Dirty mouth... love you. Fuck, so tight.”

“So good.”

“Angel _said_ take care of you while he was gone.”

“Batting cage sex... perfectohgodpleaseHunterplease.”

Andres should walk away. He should. But no one has ever said he's got great judgment. Probably that's why he creeps in anyway, peeking around the corner. He thinks the view might be worth it.

His teammates are on the floor of the cage, Blanco on his hands and knees while Pence drives into him so hard that Blanco can barely stay up. Pence has a white knuckled grip on Blanco's hips, pinning him in place, not letting him go anywhere. Going by the look on Blanco's face and the desperate moans, Blanco most certainly doesn't want to go anywhere. He licks his lips in spite of himself.

There's a sharp, stabbing pang of guilt in his stomach that comes out of nowhere and reminds him he has no business at all watching this. He takes a step back and cringes when he bumps into a stool. The rattle sounds, in his mind, like a clap of thunder. Blanco doesn't appear to hear him, busy biting his lip and whimpering, throwing himself back against Pence's pounding hips. He's keening. Andres whimpers.

Pence, though... he hears it loud and clear. His head snaps up, eyes wide and a mild expression of fear on his face. When his eyes lock with Andres's, though, he smirks. One hand moves away from Blanco's hip, runs up his back in a caress that is probably nothing out of the ordinary to Blanco but speaks volumes of possessiveness in Andres's mind. This explains so much, all the dirty looks that Pence gave him when he was talking to Blanco.

“ _Mine_...” Pence growls, still looking straight at Andres, lips curling up in a smile that borders on cruel.

“Yoursgodyours... _Hunter_!”

Their hips are almost a blur, Blanco crying out as Pence shifts back, pulling Blanco into his lap and grinding up against his ass. There's a telltale grunt from Pence, a yelp of pained pleasure from Blanco when Pence bites his shoulder. One hand skims up Blanco's stomach, dragging through the cum before his hand moves to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. He tips Blanco's chin, kisses him, Blanco tongue licking a stray trace of cum from his lips. It's one of the hottest things Andres has ever seen.

He makes himself leave then, staggering and stumbling out the door before making his way down the hall. He has to lean against it to hold himself up. His vision is fuzzy and he's so hard he can barely stand it. The clubhouse is mostly empty and he sinks into his chair, pulls a hoodie over his lap and willing himself to get it together, to get himself under control. It's difficult when every time he closes his eyes, he sees them all over again.

The next time the door swings open, there's a low rumble of laughter that Andres recognizes as Blanco's. He looks straight ahead at the back of his locker, counts the flaws in the wood. He doesn't look up until there's more of their teammates inside, a buffer of sorts. He makes the mistake of looking up when he hears Blanco's voice, just in time to be treated to Pence saying 'love you baby' and kissing Blanco's neck.

It's met with rolled eyes and snorts from the regular players, wide eyes from Dunning and Noonan. Blanco, though, beams at Pence and sneaks a quick squeeze of Pence's hand before following him out.

Andres trails after them on impulse, stops himself when he realizes what he's doing. He glances to his left, into Blanco's locker. There's a picture of Pence, Pagan and Blanco taped up in the back. Blanco is giving Pence that same adoring look while Pagan watches them with a decidedly tender expression. He'd never really thought that much of it before but now a small voice whispers _“They're together... all three of them and they're in love and there's **three** of them.”_ in the back of his mind and it sounds as dazed as he feels.

He closes his eyes, tries to center himself but all it does is make him see them in the cages all over again. He takes a cold shower. It doesn't help.


End file.
